


The Art of Wall Sex

by LadyTauriel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTauriel/pseuds/LadyTauriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock pulls out some really interesting wall sexing techniques, much to Jim's delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Wall Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed. I don't have a beta at the moment, so if you're interested in beta-ing for me for the fandoms, for which I write, please let me know.

"God, Spock, your mouth," Jim groaned for the millionth time, as Spock sucked a fourth bruise onto Jim's collarbone. "Oh my god, just like that, just like that, _yeah_ -" 

A moan cut off his trail of nonsensical words, and it took Jim a moment to realise that it was him - whimpering and begging for Spock's tongue all over him. Spock had just slammed him into the wall of his quarters. The impact had not only pushed the breath from his lungs, but it also caused a spike of arousal to shoot through every single nerve in his body. 

While only a few strands of Spock's hair appeared to be out of place, Jim was a mess. His command shirt was on the floor somewhere, and his black undershirt was currently being ripped off of him by an extremely sexy and angry Spock. After it was out of the way, Spock took to violently pulling down Jim's pants, leaving Jim in his tented boxer briefs. 

"I think it's your turn to get rid of clothing," Jim croaked through his unstoppable moans, pulling at Spock's shirt unsuccessfully. 

"That will not be be necessary," Spock grit out, sticking a hand in Jim's pants and desperately stroking him. The noise that escaped Jim's lips was halfway between a guttural moan and a simple scream. 

"Oh, it will be," Jim said, reaching half-heartedly for the line of Spock's trousers. However, his hands were immediately trapped above him against the wall. He moaned involuntarily again. As much as he wanted Spock to be naked, he loved being held back this way even more. His vocal chords seemed to lose their purpose, as soon as Spock's mouth found its way to his neck. Jim could barely handle this anymore; he sagged against the wall, letting Spock support his weight entirely. 

Before he knew it, his arms were released. He whimpered at the loss of pressure in his pants, but was soon relieved to feel groping hands on his ass. Spock hoisted Jim up higher on the wall - so high, that Jim's legs were on the same level as Spock's shoulders. Jim wrapped his legs around Spock's neck and immediately tugged at the Vulcan's hair. Jim could feel Spock's mouth on his dick through the thin material of his briefs. He simply whimpered, currently unable to form coherent sentences. He had never been in this position before, but seeing Spock mouthing at his crotch, supporting Jim completely - that was one of the biggest turn on's that Jim had ever had. 

"Are you sure you don't want to move to the bed?" Jim managed to ask, barely catching enough breath without moaning. Spock didn't respond. Instead, he gave a low growl of obvious disapproval, viscously ripping off Jim's pants. His hot tongue was pressed immediately to the underside of Jim's cock, and the latter almost lost it. 

"You're gonna give me head against the wall, baby?" Jim asked breathlessly, tugging at Spock's hair. "Holding me up against the wall?" 

Spock ravished Jim's dick entirely. He licked from the underside to the head, swirling around and tonguing the slit before returning to hold Jim's ball in his mouth. In the distant recesses of Jim's mind, which currently weren't consumed by Spock's fucking fantastic mouth, he couldn't help but wonder, how Spock was so good at blow jobs in the most awkward positions. Even if he were uncomfortable, however, he didn't seem to mind. Quite the opposite: it looked as if he were enjoying himself just as much as Jim. 

Jim had been in a daze for quite awhile. But when two of Spock's fingers pressed to his entrance, Jim's was jerked back to the present immediately. 

"You are not comfortable with this?" Spock asked, speaking for the first time since he pressed Jim against the wall. 

"No, no, I am," Jim assured him hurriedly. "I was only surprised. I definitely shouldn't pass out, if you're going to do that." 

Without a word, Spock began lavishing Jim's cock once again. He also pressed his index finger inside Jim's entrance, reaching all the way to its base. Without anything coating it, the sensation burned, but Jim loved taking it. The feeling of being filled up overshadowed the discomfort. Jim ground himself down on Spock's finger, silently begging for more. 

Spock pressed a second finger in, scissoring them. Soon, two more joined in, working simultaneously with his tongue. When he hollowed out his cheeks, Jim knew that it was too much. 

"Spock, I'm ready," Jim managed. "If you - _ah_ , god - wanna fuck me, then you should know that I won't last very -" 

When Spock pulled off, it felt like a punch to Jim's chest, knocking all the air out of him. Spock loosened his grip with his left hand, letting Jim slide down to a standing position of the floor. When Jim's feet weren't able to support him, Spock grabbed his thighs, pulling them to encircle his waist. Continuing to press Jim's against the wall, Spock pulled down his own trousers and briefs, just enough to reveal his own thick member and rub it against the cleft in Jim's ass. 

"What about lube?" Jim asked. 

"The self-lubrication of my penis will provide useful at the moment," Spock responded tactfully, barely sounding flustered. In a heartbeat, he pushed mercilessly, all the way to the hilt. Jim had to believe that the high-pitched scream was his own. It wasn't from pain, not exactly, as there was absolutely no resistance. It was from the sudden pressure of being completely penetrated by Spock, having ceded all of his power to him. Jim's head was in the clouds; he felt like he was floating. The only thing grounding him was the constant rough push against the wall behind him. 

Spock didn't move. He nuzzled the side of Jim's neck, occasionally planting kisses and nibbling gently. It drove Jim crazy to be suspended like this. When he tried to bring his hand to his aching dick, Spock trapped his hands once again. 

"God, Spock, you're trying to kill me," Jim whined, cowering in Spock's heated gaze. 

"Negative," he responded. "I am attempting to give you an 'experience of a lifetime.'" 

With another animalistic growl, Spock wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, clenching his fingers in Jim's ass hard enough to leave bruises. He pulled Jim up with his strength, dropping him down on his dick at the same time that he thrusted upwards. Jim simply stared at him, disbelieving of Spock's power. The Vulcan continued to lift Jim up and slam into him, ramming into his prostrate almost every time. The sensation was overwhelming; unbearable in an intense, pleasurable, masochistic way. 

"Spock, I-" Jim tried, choking up with a gasp. 

"Yes?" Spock asked, slowing his moves tantalisingly. 

"I... I want-" 

"What do you want, Jim?" Spock asked, his eyes boring into his. It reminded him of the first time Spock's had lost his cool, pressing Jim down on the console and taking all of his power away. 

"Spock, let me... Please let me come," Jim begged, needing a release. Spock slowed his thrusts even more, wrapping Jim in one hand and jerking him only a few times. 

"Come for me, Jim," Spock whispered, and Jim fell over the edge with a loud gasp, slamming his head against the wall behind him and clutching at Spock's shoulders. He would truly be falling, he knew, but Spock gripped him tightly. In several more thrusts, Spock stilled, too, releasing a guttural moan and slowly lowering both of them to the ground. 

Jim came around in a few minutes, finding himself leaning against the wall, sitting in Spock's lap, and being completely wrapped up in the arms of a panting Vulcan. He was still inside of Jim, and the latter had no plans for moving. 

"That was fucking intense," Jim said through a content chuckle. 

"Indeed," Spock hummed. "An example of utilisation of a wall during sexual intercourse." 

"Wall sex can be incredibly awesome, I know," Jim said, wrapping his arms around Spock and kissing his face. Spock tried to follow the kisses, searching for Jim's mouth. 

"Jim?" Spock asked in confusion, after Jim kept avoiding him. 

"Before we kiss, I just want you to know something," Jim said nervously. 

"Yes?" Spock prodded gently. 

"I just want you to know, that if you want anything more than a one time, than just sex that doesn’t mean anything, you have it," Jim confessed. It was difficult to bring his heart so far out into the open, but he needed to. He needed to, for Spock. 

"Of course, Jim," Spock assured him, a small smile spreading on his lips.


End file.
